dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
' Thomas the Tank Engine '[Full name: Thomas Brillington] (aka OpThomas Prime) is a LB&SCR E2 tank engine, spouse of Twilight Sparkle, the father of Nyx and Thomlight Sparkle, and the Leader of The Trainbots and apprentice of Optimus Prime. And later becomes the Padawan Teacher of Rosie. Bio Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life, and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon, and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic, and altruistic, and has a heart of gold. A friend to all engines, and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. However, he can also get annoyed about him being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolized him so much. Physical appearance Thomas is a LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, painted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining, and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Then after being taken in as Optimus Prime's apprentice, Thomas gained the Autobots logo on the sides of his bunker. Years back'', ''Thomas was originally painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining, and his wheel rims were white. When in Equine form Thomas is a unicorn stallion with a blue coat with a brown mane and tail, with black hooves. And has his signature number 1 as his cutie mark. And his eyes are blue. When in Trainbot mode, Main Weaponry Tank Engine * M134 Gatling guns Mini-gun Prime Mode * 2 Energy swords * 2 Energy Hooks * 2 Phaser Shotguns * Ion Blaster * Jet engine blasters * Blue Trainbot Saber OpThomas Prime Supreme Mode * 2 Energy swords * 2 Energy Hooks * 2 Phaser Shotguns * Blue Trainbot Saber * Ion Blaster * Barrage cannon Samuria OpThomas Prime Mode * 2 Energy swords * 2 Energy Hooks * 2 Phaser Shotguns * Ion Blaster * Barrage cannon * Explosive Ninja star launcher * Japanese Naginata * Blue Trainbot Saber Trivia * Gallery OpThomas.png|OpThomas Prime Thomas (unicorn form).png|Thomas' Equine form Thomas with the Autobots logo.png|Thomas with his Autobots logo Thomas with gatling guns.png|Thomas armed with his miniguns Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Apprentices Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Padawan Teachers